Sato
Sato '(佐藤 ''Satō) is a minor character featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Sato is known in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case as '''Girl E, was a deceased student at Hope's Peak Academy. She murdered Natsumi Kuzuryu, and along with Mahiru Koizumi, covered it up and blamed it on a fictitious serial pervert. She was killed in an act of revenge by Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu in the same way that she killed his sister. Although unconfirmed, it is possible that Sato's talent was something relating to archery, as her character in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Girl E, mentioned being in an archery club at Hope's Peak. However, it is currently unknown what her talent is. Appearance As shown in Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Sato has long black hair, and wears the uniform of Hope's Peak Academy with black knee highs and white sneakers. In Fuyuhiko's picture, she has long brown hair and the same uniform. Personality According to her motive to kill Natsumi Kuzuryu, Fuyuhiko's sister, Sato is a very defensive person. She will do anything to protect her friends from being bullied. She sometimes acts like a leader to the rest of her friends, and is also shown to be a decisive person. History Twilight Syndrome Murder Case Investigation Edition 2nd Day Sato or nicknamed as, "Girl E" was first seen in classroom 1-A with Mahiru Koizumi (Girl D), Hiyoko Saionji (Girl B), and Ibuki Mioda (Girl C) discussing about the murder that occurred the day prior when Mikan Tsumiki (Girl A) came late to the meeting. Sato gets panicked when Mahiru showed the picture of Natsumi's corpse (Unnamed victim), so she took the picture and ripped it apart and then removed the corpse picture from her camera's memory card, told the rest of the group that the murder has nothing to do with them, and she advised them to keep their victim's discovery a secret. When Sato was just about to go home, she hears someone saying “I won't...let you...forget...” repeatedly. Sato freaks out, yelling “FORGIVEEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE” and runs away. The voice responds with “Never...” and the scene ends with a bloodied black screen saying “I will never forgive you”. 4th Day The scene starts with Hiyoko, Ibuki and Mahiru standing up in front of a classroom freaking out. When Mikan asks what happened, Hiyoko unhappily suggests her to enter the classroom 1-B, and when she entered, she found Sato's body leaning against the wall with a bloody metal bat near her body. Truth Edition 1st Day Sato was first seen again after Mahiru, Hiyoko, Mikan, and Ibuki heard the sound of shattered glass coming from upstairs where they found Sato standing in front of the music room. Sato stated that she was just walked past the music room when she heard the sound of glass breaking inside. The music room door was locked and the group couldn't get inside. Ibuki believed that someone was inside the music room as she tried to entered the room. Sato suggested to the group to borrow the key in the staff room, so Mahiru sneaked into the staff room and grabs the key for the group. However, something unexpected happens when they enter the room. They find the corpse of Natsumi, lying dead on the floor. The group quickly panics, but Hiyoko suggests to remain calm, as she finds out that the girl who was lying on the floor has recently been killed, and that the killer may still be around. Hiyoko decides that the culprit probably locked the music room's door from the inside and then, after murdering the girl, they broke the window and escaped through it. The group decided that the culprit panicked after clubbing the girl, so they accidentally broke the aquarium and made the gravel scatter all around. It was proven when Ibuki took the key, which had been in the staff room as usual, and showed that the only two ways to lock the music room are from the inside or with the key from the staff room. So the group reaches the same conclusion: the culprit escaped through the window. Sato convinces the group that the pervert committed the murder, because her swimsuit has been stolen recently. In the end, the group decides not to get involved in the case and leaves the corpse one by one, the last being Mahiru, who still seemed confused about what happened that day. 3rd Day Sato was first shown approaching Mahiru who has been waiting for her arrival in the Academy's backyard. Mahiru wanted to showed Sato a picture that she took just yesterday. It's a picture of a broken flower vase in the classroom next to the music room. Mahiru thought that the glass breaking noise yesterday was not the sound of window breaking, the culprit didn't escape through the window and, finally, Mahiru knew that Sato was actually the culprit. Mahiru decided to clean up the evidence by erasing the picture she took yesterday. Finally, Sato admits her crime and tells Mahiru that the girl she murdered yesterday had been giving Mahiru trouble. Sato knows the girl was Mahiru's junior at the photography club in junior high. She couldn't stand it anymore that the girl was using her parents' status to bully others. At first Sato tried to just talk to the girl, but then the girl said she was going to go after Sato too, so she got angry, and before she knew it, she was strangling the girl and she lost consciousness, so before the situation got even worse, Sato killed her. Sato becomes flustered and leaves Mahiru alone. Before Sato leaves the school, she dumps the picture that Mahiru took into the garbage can behind the school buildings. Suddenly, Fuyuhiko, the victim's big brother, comes to check out what Sato just dumped into the garbage can. He also heard rumors that Sato was with the girl on the day of the incident. When Fuyuhiko checks the picture of the broken flower vase, he becomes surprised and suspects Sato even more. He states that the girl who was killed by Sato is his sister. The screen turns black as Fuyuhiko says "I will never... I will never forgive her!" Relationships Mikan (Girl A), Hiyoko (Girl B), Ibuki (Girl C), and Mahiru (Girl D) In Twilight Syndrome Murder Case, Sato was shown to be friends with all of them, but seems to have the closest relationship with Mahiru, even going so far as to kill someone to protect Mahiru from being bullied. In the end, Fuyuhiko killed Sato, saddening the four girls. Natsumi Kuzuryu Sato and Natsumi haven't met formally. After Mahiru told Sato that Natsumi was bullying her, Sato was quick to confront her about it. Despite Sato's attempts to sort things out peacefully, the girl replied saying that she would start bullying her as well, causing Sato to strangle her, and eventually decide to end her life. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (Boy F) Not long after his sister's murder occurred, Fuyuhiko discovered the culprit, angering him. He decided to get revenge on Sato, and killed her in the same fashion as his sister, by hitting her on the head with a metal bat. Category:Danganronpa 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Murdered